1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool connecting device, and more particularly to a tool connecting device for connecting a tool shank or a fastener or a work piece or a driven member to a tool mount to allow the tool shank or the fastener or the work piece or the driven member to be selectively secured to the tool mount and rotated in concert with the tool mount or to be rotated or driven by the tool mount or to be selectively tiltable or slantable relative to the tool mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool connecting devices comprise a tool member or a tool bit or a fastener or a work piece secured to a mandrel with a split-ring and arranged to allow the tool bit to be selectively secured to the mandrel and rotated in concert with the mandrel or to be tiltable or slantable relative to the mandrel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,512 to Habermehl et al. discloses one of the typical replaceable bit screwdriver assemblies also comprising a tool bit secured to a mandrel with a split-ring and arranged to allow the tool bit to be selectively secured to the mandrel and rotated in concert with the mandrel or to be tiltable relative to the mandrel. However, an additional lever tool is required to be engaged into the mandrel to selectively disengage the tool bit from the mandrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,606 to Hodson discloses another typical polygonal ball drive systems for earth auger and also comprising an earth auger selectively coupled or attached to a drive member with a number of balls. However, the earth auger may not be selectively and solidly coupled or attached to the drive member to allow the earth auger to be rotated in concert with or to be rotated or driven by the drive member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,392 to Wu discloses a further typical connector of hand tool comprising an operating member selectively coupled or attached to a main body with a spring-biased ball. However, the operating member may not be selectively and solidly secured to the main body and may not be selectively and rotatably attached to the main body. The typical connectors may not be provided to rotate or drive the spark plugs that are normally engaged or located in the tiny spaces or the like in the engine chambers of the vehicles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool connecting devices.